


The Kiss [Explicit]

by teebeevee



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teebeevee/pseuds/teebeevee
Summary: The story picks up the day after Type made his amends with Tharn after going out with Puifai, in the moments leading up to the famous sideways kiss that Type initiates.I'm considering it vaguely AU because I realize Type doesn't have the level of insight into his own behavior that I've written him as possessing in this story, so take that how you will.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 123





	1. The Kiss

The late afternoon sun shone down upon the dorm, partially curtained windows admitting hazy golden rays into the room, illuminating it with warmth.

While Tharn, seated on the ground, busied himself with his laptop, a pensive Type lounged on his bed's plush duvet with fingers languidly gliding through the other's silken hair.

Type reflected on the previous few days and the significant growth he had experienced in that time. He'd finally connected the dots between incidences of his own behavior he thought he'd never come to understand.

Both his raging outbursts and periods of uncontrollable sexual urges had a common source in his desperate attempts to suppress difficult emotions.

It was a little like trying to submerge an air-filled balloon under water. The deeper you try to push it down, the greater its opposing force will resist you. It will find a way to slip from your grasp and crash through the surface whether or not you're prepared for it.

The key, Type realized, had been to confront what he'd been avoiding looking at head-on. He first had to admit to himself that he was attracted to Tharn. He then had to sit with that knowledge and consider its implications.

While it was a challenging and ongoing process, it was also an incredibly liberating one. Rather than experiencing only anger at varying levels, he found that he was now beginning to experience a wider range of emotions - especially where Tharn was concerned.

Tharn.

Type sighed dreamily. The name alone could make his chest brim with tenderness these days, he mused, fingers still entwined in his boyfriend's soft hair.

"Are you having fun?" Tharn teased, breaking Type's line of thought.

Type grinned in response and playfully tugged at the lock of hair between his fingers.

He took a moment to survey Tharn's handsome face for what must have been the thousandth time: the skin that felt so smooth under his finger tips, the prominent nose that squished against his cheek when they kissed, the kind eyes that brought him comfort. Type was full to bursting with affection that he now allowed himself to experience freely.

Noticing Type's eyes lingering on him, Tharn turned his head slightly to face him.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" he feigned annoyance.

Type couldn't suppress the smile that was forming and his heart throbbed in a way that impelled forward motion.

Gently and briefly, their lips met.

Type slowly pulled away, taking in the face of the man who inspired such monumental personal change and was overcome with gratitude. He closed the space between them once more.

The men shared more soft kisses, those simple expressions of adoration. At a certain point however, kisses that were once short and sweet became slow, steamy, and penetrating.

Type felt a stirring somewhere in his belly as Tharn, still attached by the lips, put his laptop to the side and crawled on top of Type on the bed.

Their previous sexual experiences had been marked by a level of aching desire, of the desperate and rushed need to reach a climax. This was different. The atmosphere was as unhurried as fingers sliding through hair.

It was in the steady way they kissed each other, in the way patient hands found themselves beneath clothing and caressed the bare skin they discovered there.

Type swallowed up the decadent sounds coming from Tharn's open mouth as his fingers swept across the firm body beneath its shirt, Tharn's hands parting Type's clothed thighs. They pressed their lower halves ever closer, developing tumescence coming into contact.

They remained like this for some time: kissing deeply, kneading hands making increasingly insistent explorations, hips rotating and meeting in the middle. This built momentum and weakened their capacity for restraint.

Clothes now damp with perspiration found their way off of the feverish bodies they obscured. Tharn weighed on Type from above, the warm mass of his body's substance pressing down upon him had an effect that was both pacifying and arousing.

Tharn's kisses trailed from Type's lips to his neck to the base of his earlobe.

"Type?" Tharn all but breathed into his ear, his voice positively lascivious.

Type felt Tharn's lips hovering just above his skin. Puffs of air released by the resonant voice tickled the inside of his ear, sending shockwaves of arousal from his head, down his neck and down further still. Type shuddered.

"Hm?" Type replied, unable to vocalize much else.

Tharn grinned, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on the other, and responded by grabbing hold of Type's wrist and leading the hand downward.

Type bit his lower lip and obediently wrapped his slender fingers around Tharn's burning hardness. He breathlessly met Tharn's smoldering gaze and began stroking with deliberate slowness.

Type watched as the lustful intensity in Tharn's expression melted away in favor of a look of sensual bliss. Type loved it when Tharn was like this, relinquishing control and completely at the mercy of his fingertips.

A mischievous smile crept across Type's face as he continued his slow, too-gentle movements. Tharn began thrusting shallowly inside Type's loose grip, seeking tightness that Type teasingly refused to provide.

Type's lips met Tharn's in a brief, tongue-heavy kiss before he pushed against Tharn's chest and swapped positions. Type straddled Tharn, who was now lying on his back, their faces inches apart.

He watched Tharn hungrily as he moved his hand up and down Tharn's length, squeezing more firmly along the way. Tharn sighed, his eyes became unfocused and his body arched toward Type.

It was a stimulating sight and Type, eager to elicit more of a reaction, used his other hand to massage Tharn's chest, careful not to make contact with the erect nubs there yet.

While Type's grip around Tharn firmed up, the teasing continued. The strokes were agonizingly slow and Tharn, aching for a quicker pace, clenched the blanket below and propelled his hips upward. Their eyes met and Type inhaled sharply, feeling Tharn's girth swelling under his grasp.

Type licked the palm of his hand, coating it with slick saliva, and enfolded Tharn once more. He began pumping steadily and quickly as he placed his open mouth tongue-first against Tharn's nipple, licking back and forth, up and down, around and around.

Type felt Tharn succumb to his touch - his chest heaved and twitched as the tongue made contact, his breathing shallowed, his hips stilled in surrender, the humid surrounding air was heavy with the sound of his breathing.

Tharn was brought right to his writhing edge when Type stopped all of his movements suddenly. He placed his hands on either side of the man beneath him and grinned, lifting his head to see Tharn's reaction.

Tharn groaned in aching protest, visibly throbbing, his body yet to have registered that the sweet contact had disappeared. He wore a pitiful expression that delighted Type. Tharn grabbed Type's hand again, insisting that he continue but Type only rubbed against his firmness with an open palm and shook his head. He planted kisses up the side of his neck.

"Not yet," Type whispered.

Tharn produced a throaty sound in defiance and Type laughed roguishly in response. The sound, however, caught in his throat when Tharn firmly grasped his ass with both hands and positioned Type, who was straddling him, such that their erections pressed against each other.

Type choked on the air, overwhelmed by the sudden contact. Urged by the strong hands on his backside, he rolled his hips downward to meet Tharn's upward motion. Their mouths met in sloppy wetness as their bodies moved together.

They kept at this for as long as they could withstand it. Breaking away from Tharn's lips suddenly, Type flashed him a fiery look before trailing swollen-mouthed kisses down from his dampened neck to his chest and lower. Tharn sat upright on the bed's edge as Type lowered himself onto the ground, kneeling.

Type came face to face with Tharn's reddened engorgement and felt his own jump with anticipation. Glancing upward, he was met with kind eyes cloudy with desire. Type swallowed audibly before he allowed his tongue an experimental few flicks on the tip, watching Tharn all the while.

Tharn's posture wavered for a moment before he recovered. He exhaled heavily and brought a hand down to cradle Type's face, his thumb caressing his cheek in encouragement. Type was still new to this.

His flattened tongue made its way solidly from base to tip and back down again, eliciting throaty sighs from Tharn. Gaining confidence, he continued up and down before taking Tharn's entirety into his salivating mouth.

Type began slowly but deeply, the ring of his chestnut lips traveling as far down Tharn's length as he could, his hand stroking the flesh his mouth couldn't reach.

Type felt Tharn's hands settle on the back of his head, his fingers entwined in his hair and gently encouraging Type to take him in faster, deeper. The feeling of Tharn's cock reaching the back of his throat was staggeringly erotic. Type moaned with a full mouth and began touching himself as he bobbed up and down.

It pervaded the air, the sounds of guttural wet slurping and labored breathing, the smell of musky perspiration.

Type could have easily finished like this but wanted more. He once again brought Tharn to his panting, thrusting, whimpering edge before pulling him out with a pop. He stared up at Tharn, sweat-drenched hair sticking to his forehead, his lewd mouth gaping as if to catch the fluids that wouldn't come.

Tharn grimaced as his body lurched yet again in the sudden absence of a vessel to guide him over the edge. As he came down, his frustrated suspiration was replaced by silent laughter. Type met his eye with a devilish grin and licked up the shaft along the way up to sit in Tharn's lap.

"I said not yet," Type repeated impishly, facing Tharn, peppering his lips with kisses and straddling his pulsating member.

Tharn wrapped his arms around Type's waist and quickly turned him over on the bed. Type lied face-down against the mattress and Tharn was face-down on top of him, his strong hands gripping either side of Type's teasing, rotating hips.

Tharn rubbed himself between Type's ass cheeks, his thick voice whispering things into his ear that made Type's face burn.


	2. Going Further

Type hummed and nodded in response to the challenge, his chest flush against the mattress while his ass was in the air, knees apart and grinding against Tharn.

Type felt Tharn's body's warmth pressed against his back, his soft lips tracing kisses from the base of his neck, straight down his spine, and around the curve of his ass.

Tharn massaged the soft flesh there, kissing it lovingly. The proximity of Tharn's face to his lower orifice was enough to tell Type what was about to happen. He looked down at Tharn with uncertainty while balmy hands clenched the blankets.

"Can I?" Tharn checked in, ever caring, never applying pressure.

Type swallowed, Tharn's warm brown eyes soothing his anxiety, and let out a steadying breath. He didn't really know why it made him nervous, it was just new. He thought about how fully he trusted Tharn and nodded.

"If you want me to stop for any reason, don't be afraid to tell me, okay?" he insisted with an adoring smile, planting a firm kiss on his bottom when Type gave him the go ahead.

Soon he felt Tharn nearing his entrance, kissing around it until landing directly in the center - first with his pillowy lips. Type hadn't experienced the sensation before, the feeling was mild and dull but nice.

Soon Tharn deepened his kisses, applying some light pressure with the tip of his tongue. It tickled at first and Type buried his face into the bend of his arm as he shuddered with giggles - he could tell that Tharn was laughing too.

But the longer he went, the better it felt. It was absolutely electrifying. Tharn alternated between swirling around the ring of muscles, tracing shapes around it, and applying pressure in rolling waves of his tongue.

Before long, Type found himself clenching the blankets below and rotating his hips back against Tharn's face, making a conscious effort to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth. Tharn, humming in response, smacked the soft flesh of his ass with an open palm, much to Type's gasping enjoyment.

Type felt Tharn's hand creeping up between his legs, gently massaging Type's scrotum along the way up his length while his skillful mouth continued its work. Tharn must have grabbed the lube on the nightstand because he began to stroke Type firmly and slowly with fingers slick with wet.

He pumped Type almost rhythmically while his tongue began intermittent shallow penetration. When Tharn inserted the tip of his tongue, Type failed to stifle an obscene moan. It was immensely stimulating - the wet firmness slipping in and out of that erogenous ring of muscles almost stung with intensity.

Responding to Type, Tharn quickened his hand's pace even further, his tongue becoming more insistent as it penetrated further into the other's body gyrating with pleasure.

This was getting dangerous. Type reached behind him and grabbed the back of Tharn's head, burying his face deeper between his cheeks as he ground backwards against the tongue, simultaneously fucking Tharn's tight, slippery fist. His heart hammered in his chest, he felt himself nearing the sweet edge as both of their movements quickened.

Just when Type realized he wouldn't last much longer, Tharn pulled away and removed his hand. Type cried out as he was left high and dry, leaking precum, his entrance contracting in arousal, his limbs weak.

It took Type several seconds to recover and he remained on all fours, his body shaking and chest heaving. Tharn planted another kiss on his backside as he traveled up Type's body, slapping his ass along the way.

Type turned his head to see Tharn wearing a triumphant smile.

"Asshole," Type panted. He was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Tharn suddenly flipped Type over onto his back and positioned himself between his open legs. Type felt Tharn's big hands caressing the base of his neck and traveling down to his blushing chest, calloused fingers gently encircling his sensitive nipples.

Type's body jerked and squirmed from the stimulation, his gaze bore into Tharn's as he ran his hands along the other's body: from his thick and shapely biceps to his firm abdomen. He traveled lower, cradling Tharn's swollen member and applying lube with solid strokes until it glistened wet.

Tharn returned the favor, his own lubed fingers jacking Type off while the other hand massaged his hole. They pumped each other with increasing intensity while Tharn slowly and carefully slipped his fingers - one by one - into Type.

By the time Tharn was three fingers deep, Type was a gasping mess. He was all but riding Tharn's hand until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Tharn's fingers out and leaned upward, kissing him deeply and positioning himself for easier penetration.

Tharn briefly pulled away and thumped the underside of his cock against Type's hole with a heavy, wet slap.

Type knew what Tharn wanted him to say, but he wouldn't give in that easily.

His lips parted, his eyes were murky with lust as he slowly guided Tharn tip-deep inside of him. Tharn watched him intently, that was always the moment that Type was unable to hide how much he ached for the man.

Upon entry, the muscles contracted around Tharn's girth, sending shockwaves of arousal coursing throughout Type's body to the tips of his fingers and toes - that intoxicating, addictive sensation.

His eyes rolled back and his head dropped in complete rapture as Tharn repeated the shallow penetration, moving his hips forward and back, slipping in and out, even licking and sucking Type's sensitive nipples.

Type wanted him deeper, but every time he drew his hips nearer, Tharn pulled away such that he was never inside past the head. Type was getting desperate, unwilling to play this game anymore.

Thoroughly exasperated, he steadied Tharn's hips and held him in place while he scooted himself down in an attempt to achieve fuller insertion. But Tharn, a wicked grin on his face, managed to withdraw yet again. He only continued his shallow thrusting, looking at Type with an expression full of smug expectation.

Type caved almost immediately, too horny to care about his pride, and brought Tharn's face close to his own.

"Fuck me," Type demanded.

This must have been exactly what Tharn wanted to hear because he wasted no time fully plunging into Type, his body's weight no longer pulling away but pressing down against him. Type clenched his teeth and inhaled sharply - the searing, numbing, electric sensation was exhilarating.

Tharn remained still, fully sheathed inside of Type as his body adjusted to the intrusion, until given the go ahead to move again.

Type did not attempt to stifle any of the raunchy sounds coming from his mouth as Tharn began rocking. He was overcome with pleasure and spread his legs even wider to encourage deeper entry.

Type felt Tharn brace his hands on either side of his hips, holding him in place when he began positively railing him, fucking him in surging strokes that made Type see flecks of bright white in the darkening room.

Type found himself intensely craving this pulsating fullness. Tharn sunk his face into the side of Type's neck, his breath coming out hot and fast between the sloppy kisses he placed there. Type's fingers roughly found their way back into Tharn's damp hair holding him in place while he repeatedly dropped his hips to meet with Tharn's.

The sounds their bodies made together, the rhythmic and wet squishing, heightened their arousal. Tharn's body drew progressively closer to Type's until their midsections were flush against each other's, this proximity creating pressure around Type's hardness.

The pitch of Tharn's voice was hiking up as he rammed into Type more quickly and desperately, his jaw slackened against Type's neck. Type could tell that Tharn was on the verge of orgasm and he wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't cum yet," Type begged, "Keep fucking me!"

Type was insatiable, he didn't want it to end. The contradictory demands left Tharn grimacing against Type's neck in the effort not to climax. Type felt Tharn's hips slowing and swiveling, but that only seemed to intensify his pleasure. His grip on Type's hips tightened and he groaned against his skin.

The effect was similar for Type. Tharn's switching up of the approach created a more insistent internal pressure that made Type cry out and his toes curl.

Despite his greatest efforts, after a few moments, Tharn seemed to have abandoned his attempts to last a bit longer and just bore into Type again.

Tharn's breathing became ragged, he suddenly leaned up and got ready to pull himself out when Type stopped him. Their eyes met and Type grabbed onto Tharn's ass, holding him inside for a single beat.

That was all the communication Tharn needed. He dropped his weight back down onto Type, returning his face to the side of his neck. He gripped Type's ass cheeks from underneath, gasping and moaning into Type's ear as he resumed the forceful attack.

Type was in complete ecstasy and he reached down to pump himself. His body was becoming stiff, his breathing shallow, he felt his scrotum tightening, stinging with familiar pre-ejaculate pleasure. He was so close it almost hurt.

They were wholly wrapped in each other, both grimacing and grunting as they came, hard.

Tharn screwed up his face as he emptied himself into Type with long, rolling, squelching thrusts, filling him to the brim.

Type cried out, the incredible throbbing sensation of Tharn cumming inside of him pushed him over the edge. He clenched onto Tharn's back as his rigid body gushed with fluids, his insides contracting wildly around Tharn's cock in his intense orgasm.

They rode it out together, remaining like this for some time: Tharn's bucking hips ensuring every last drop would find its way into Type, Type with his rolling hips milking every last moment of this heightened pleasure.

Type's stomach and chest were splattered with his own emissions and smeared onto Tharn's body that slowed above him.

Type felt Tharn collapse on top of him, still dizzy from climax. They breathed together and touched each other. Type's legs were sapped of strength. He was buzzing with numbness. Layers of sticky sweat and saliva and semen coated their bodies.

Tharn carefully pulled out of Type. Their lips met tenderly, cradling each other's faces, intermittently gazing into each other's eyes with a mutual intensity that seemed to surprise them both.

Type could feel the evidence of Tharn's climax sliding out of him and that reignited something in his core. He rubbed his entrance with the pads of his fingers, revolving his hips around them, staring at Tharn and biting down on his bottom lip. He was still pulsating dully with the memory of both of their orgasms, he could still feel it. He wanted to savor it - or to repeat it.

He was gratified but not yet satiated.

Tharn seemed to have gotten the message quickly. He used his fingers to scoop up the viscous ejaculate from Type's belly and smeared it all over his semi hardness before reinserting himself into Type.

They laughed against each other's lips as they enveloped each other once again. Their developing love resounded in the room, its curtained window admitted glowing, hoary hues from the moon in the darkening sky.


End file.
